marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Jonathan Storm (Terra-1610)
| Identidade = Pública | Afiliações = Anteriormente , , , | Parentes = Franklin Storm (pai, falecido) Mary Storm (mãe, falecida) Susan "Sue" Storm (irmã) Ben Grimm (cunhado) Sobrinha sem nome | Universo = Terra-1610 | BaseDeOperações = | Sexo = Masculino | Altura = 5'10" | Peso = 160 lbs | Olhos = Azuis | Cabelo = Loiro | AtributosIncomuns = Ser humano coberto de chamas | Cidadania = Americano | EstadoCivil = Solteiro | Ocupação = Aventureiro | Educação = Colegial | Origem = Mutado por energia extradimensional | LugarDeNascimento = Em algum lugar na América | Criadores = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | Primeira = Ultimate Quarteto Fantástico Vol 1 1 | PrimeiraBR = | TextoHistória = Quarteto Fantástico left|thumb|150px|Tocha Humana Johnny Storm, o filho mais novo do cientista Franklin Storm, não herdou o gênio compartilhado por seu pai e irmã mais velha, Sue. Nascido e criado em Nova Jersey, Johnny acabou frequentando a escola secundária pública em P.S. 440. Ele passou seus anos de formação nos laboratórios do Edifício Baxter, mas apesar de seu acesso a seus recursos de alta tecnologia, ele resistiu rebeldes aproveitando essa oportunidade para aprender. Johnny participou do teste do dispositivo de teletransporte Zona-N do deserto de Nevada de Reed Richards e foi transportado por seu mau funcionamento para França. Acordando em uma cama de hospital lá, ele brevemente explodiu em chamas sem causar danos a si mesmo. Levado para o Edifício Baxter, ele incendiou continuamente inadvertidamente, aprendendo lentamente a controlar sua combustão recitando "Em Chamas" e "Sem Chamas". Quando o Edifício Baxter foi atacado pelo monstro geneticamente construído de Arthur Molekevic, Johnny acidentalmente queimou através de uma janela e caiu do arranha-céu, descobrindo que podia voar enquanto estava em chamas. Matriculando e Deixando em Midtown High e a Fama Sozinho entre os quatro, Johnny sonhava em usar seus poderes para ser um super-herói como os Supremos; No entanto, seu pai insistiu que Johnny terminasse alto. escola, que ele foi coagido a participar. Ele se registrou na Escola Midtown High no Queens, e fez amigos rapidamente, encontrando Liz Allan, Mary Jane Watson e Peter Parker (secretamente Homem-Aranha), entre outros. Quando Johnny acidentalmente pegou fogo em uma fogueira na praia, ele fugiu, retornando apenas brevemente para pedir a Liz Allen que se encontrasse com ele para que ele pudesse explicar. Embora Allen não tenha mostrado, o Homem-Aranha fez, e os dois conversaram antes de trabalhar juntos para salvar as pessoas presas em um prédio em chamas. O espírito de Johnny foi renovado pela idéia do Homem-Aranha de que as desvantagens dos super-poderes são superadas pelo bem que eles podem fazer, e ele compartilhou com o Homem-Aranha o nome que ele usaria quando a equipe fosse a público: o Tocha Humana. O Quarteto Fantástico foi forçado a ir a público enquanto lutava contra o alienígena Nihil na Sunset Strip de Las Vegas); Johnny desde então se divertiu com a fama e as aventuras do Quarteto Fantástico. Ultimato Johnny estava discutindo com o pai sobre o estilo de vida descontraído de Johnny. Johnny insistiu que ele não queria mudar sua vida e se recusou a ser mais como sua irmã trabalhadora quando a Onda Ultimato atingiu Nova York e o Edifício Baxter. Johnny e Franklin foram arrastados para a água. Johnny tentou resgatar seu pai do afogamento, mas Franklin empurrou seu filho para salvá-lo, morrendo no processo. Johnny mais tarde se viu acordado nas ruas devastadas da Times Square. Johnny foi capturado por Dormammu, que o usou para canalizar o poder da 'Tocha' para si mesmo, a fim de escapar de sua realidade. Johnny permaneceu preso dentro do talismã de Dormammu e testemunhou o Dr. Estranho morrer nas mãos do demônio. Felizmente, sua irmã e Ben Grimm chegaram e derrotaram Dormammu, e o reverteram para a forma humana graças à combinação do trabalho cooperativo cooperativo de Susan e Johnny Storm. Johnny e sua família compareceram ao funeral de Franklin Storm. Johnny ainda estava em choque com a morte do pai e lamentava a discussão que ele tinha com ele. O Quarteto Fantástico se desfez e Johnny viajou para Europa e retornou seis meses depois. Movendo-se com os Parkers Johnny foi levado por May Parker e começou a viver com ela, Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, e Bobby Drake. Ele coloriu o cabelo de preto e começou a usar o nome de Johnny Parker. Ele se matriculou na Escola Midtown High junto com Peter, Bobby e Gwen. Mystério enviou um caça-aranha para a escola para caçar o Homem-Aranha, mas foi parado por Sudário. Johnny vestiu-se e chegou depois que a batalha terminou. Johnny, Bobby e Peter foram mandados pela tia May para a casa de seus vizinhos para falar com Rick Jones, um adolescente que havia descoberto recentemente que tinha poderes. Depois de falar com ele, Johnny descobriu que Rick tinha recebido poderes dos Vigias . Rick left in search of his purpose. Inimigo Supremo Johnny e Peter se juntaram a Nick Fury na luta contra uma criatura alienígena. Então Johnny notou que o Edifício Baxter também estava sob ataque. Ele voou para lá o mais rápido que pôde para ajudar sua irmã, Sue. Ele chegou a tempo para a criatura que estava atacando ela e Ben se autodestruir. Os três, junto com o Homem-Aranha, visitaram a casa de Reed Richards, apenas para descobrir que Reed aparentemente havia sido morto junto com o resto de sua família. Quando foi descoberto que Reed estava por trás dos ataques, os heróis localizaram Reed na Zona Negativa e o confrontaram com um ataque total. Eles superaram ele e suas criaturas alienígenas com pouco esforço. Johnny deformou o rosto de Reed com o mais quente ataque de chamas que ele já havia produzido em vingança por machucar sua irmã. Nova e Spider-Man conseguiram roubar a tecnologia que Reed estava usando para criar sua nova instalação e pular entre os Universos, fazendo com que toda a instalação desmoronasse. Reed foi arremessado da instalação, fazendo com que ele desaguasse sem rumo na Zona Negativa. Namorando a Mulher-Aranha Tanto Johnny quanto Mulher-Aranha interromperam um assalto pelas Bomba-Granadas. Depois que as Bomba-Granadas foram derrotados, Johnny tentou se apresentar para Jessica, mas ela ignorou seus avanços e se afastou. Quando ela pensou que ela estava clara, ela removeu sua máscara. Johnny a seguiu e comentou sobre o quão fofo ele achava que ela era, e continuou seus avanços. Ela finalmente aceitou e eles foram a um encontro. Johnny então foi para casa e agradeceu a Peter por ter um amigo tão incrível, e se gabou de como ele ficou com ela. Peter ficou perturbado com isso e saiu em disparada. | Poderes = A superfície externa de Johnny, incluindo pele, cabelos e olhos, é coberta por uma camada microscópica de placas transparentes à prova de fogo, tornando-o totalmente imune a danos por fogo. Suas células geram jatos de plasma através da fusão nuclear limpa, permitindo que Johnny emita chamas de parte ou de toda a sua pele, e até mesmo que voe. Johnny alimenta essa fusão internamente, então se ele não consome energia suficiente para gerar novas células protetoras regularmente, corre o risco de literalmente se queimar. Ele também pode controlar a chama fora de si mesmo, embora isso ainda precise ser explicado. | Habilidades = | Força = | Fraquezas = | Equipamento = | Transporte = Fantasticarro | Armas = | Notas = * Reed Richards explica os poderes de Johnny em detalhes . | Curiosidades = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Categoria:A Morte do Homem-Aranha Categoria:Pirocinese Categoria:Vôo Categoria:Família Storm Categoria:Estudante da Escola Midtown High